Alpha
by eclipse-moon
Summary: Frustrated at Kagome, Inuyasha finds himself in the forest alone. Kouga soon finds him and is trying to claim the hanyou as his own! Will Kouga suceed or will Inuyasha prove to be too much? KoxInu might be a oneshot, yaoi


I'll update my other stories soon this one just had to be done! Hey guys I had a dream that I was Inuyasha and…Well you'll find out this is a one-shot and a yaoi! You were warned…

Disclaimer: Hmmm…I don't even know if Jakotsu is a girl or a guy so how could I own the characters?

Chapter One:  
Alpha

I was furious, how dare she be this way to me! She had no right to treat me like a dog! I deserve to have an equal say in any matter and not be sat. I have stayed by her side since the beginning and this is my thanks? A growl escaped my throat softly trying to keep itself hidden from the girl who I hated most dearly.

It wasn't always like this. At one point in time I would have thought the girl to be my mate. That is until I realized she wanted to be the alpha in the relationship. My ego couldn't allow such a thing so I rejected her.

If she were to be the alpha she would have to protect me according to the demon's blood law. Can you imagine Kagome saving me from Naraku? I have to save her butt every time we fight small youkai. She would be killed before she even laid a finger on them. Stupid unreliable wench I wish she would go marry that Hojo guy or something, maybe then she will leave me be.

I was awakened from my thoughts as the thing that filled my thoughts reared her ugly head. Kagome pushed some hair behind her ear smiling sickingly sweet. This was not a good sign.

"Inuyasha lunch is ready, come on down." Fen she wasn't my mother or anything I could take care of my self. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" My golden eyes narrowed at the sentence. Everything was wrong especially her. Without warning and with as much force as possible I was pulled down from my branch with an "OSUWARI!"

I waited hoping the spell and my anger would wear of soon. I could hear the wench stomp away while my face was imprinted into the ground. The anger grew. I didn't answer her and she sits me. I didn't deserve that! I'll rip her to shreds how dare she do such a thing, she is not the alpha! I felt my claws protrude into the ground as they extended into sharp pointed weapons. My incisors shredded the inside of my mouth as they grew their full length. Purple marks burned the sides of my face and I felt my vision turn to a deep shade of crimson.

The spell wore off.

With a ferocious roar that clambered out of my own mouth ripping through the once peaceful silence I began tracking the one who had caused me so much frustration and pain. Enough was enough she was going to die by my own hands. I could feel my sanity drain into nothingness and all logical thoughts were drowned out by my blood lust. It felt as though my body had become someone else's and the feet which tore the soil up in the air were not mine. A nose which was not mine picked up her scent and the Hanyou body sped towards its prey. A tiny voice had managed to break through the haze I had filled my mind with and with it came the guilt that I had forgotten in my fury.

I couldn't kill her no matter how much I despised her.

The body stopped in mid stride and I once again felt my body shift into its disgusting Hanyou form. The body that caused so much sorrow and too much pain, a body that the humans and the youkai would never call as their own.

I felt ashamed that I let myself lose control of my youkai blood. That I almost killed those I called friends. My vision cleared and I could feel my teeth sink painfully back into my gums. Throughout all of this the tiny voice kept repeating over that sentence like a mantra from Miroku.

You could have killed them, you are a danger to them all.

The tiny voice insisted that I leave and never come back but I knew that it would be childish and immature of me to do such a thing. Then again I never really did have a childhood. Disgusted in myself at letting such a want escape I swiveled around. The forest looked so beautiful and calm as if beckoning me in telling me that I could be free of the pain I was forced to bear.

I was torn between my friend and the choice of living a free life. Was it to live with humiliation of being dominated by a woman or to live with the pride knowing that I could live as I wanted? The choice dawned on me like the sun rising in the east.

They were more important than freedom. Friends that were more important than my pride and worth being humiliated in front of my enemies. With my choice made and a deep tear in my pride I decided a walk in the forest wouldn't be so bad. Maybe then I could feel regret that I didn't choose my freedom and the hopelessness of my situation. So I could feel small and insignificant under the looming trees above.

I was several miles from the village lost in my thoughts. A snapping branch made my ears shift towards the sound. My nose could not pick up the things scent because it had positioned itself downwind. I tensed up considerably placing my hand on my sword while crouching down a bit.

"Come on out you dumb demon!" My voice sounded soft and its threatening edge seemed dull. A rustle of leaves caught my attention for it came from behind. I turned towards the noise. "I said come on out!" I was growing angry at how weak my voice sounded. My hands began to tremble on the sword.

The scent hit me like a powerful punch to the face. He came out of the clearing with a frown marring his face like an ugly scar. His sapphire eyes did not shine with happiness to the fact that my state of being was unstable nor did they shine with the lust of battle I had grown used to seeing in those eyes. They were dull and full of knowing as if he could see into me and it scared me. I tried not to let it show but I already knew he could smell it. My fear rolled of my body in waves and even I could smell my shaken state. I crossed my arms defiantly across my chest tilting my head back to give the impression that I was looking down on him. I sent a glare in his direction as I realized I could not fight him.

He could have Kagome I did not want her.

There would be no point in fighting the wolf over Kagome. His filthy hands could touch the Miko as much as he wanted. The thought made my chest tightened for some unexplainable reason. I ignored the sudden pain, I was more concerned on why Kouga was outside his territory. Why did he not pass by and go straight to the village to see the Miko? My confusion did not change my exterior demeanor but harden it into a heavier glare.

"What do you want Ookami?" The wolf did nothing but stare unblinking at me. It was unnerving to say the least. I almost began to fidgeting under his mournful gaze. That's when it hit me another scent. Realization washed over me and I backed away from the wolf as slowly as possible hoping he would stay in his unmoving trance. Kouga was in heat and I needed to get as far away as possible before the wolf lost it. Before he could let his demon blood take over and claim whoever was in his plain area of sight. My back collided into a tree and I tried not to panic even more as Kouga's eyes shifted towards me.

"Inuyasha," The tone he had used sent shivers up and down my spinal column. It was full of want and need and I knew that there would be no escaping the wolf. He would follow me to the end of the earth until he finally claimed me as his mate. I bristled at the thought. How dare he think I will let him claim me! I will not allow it!

I snapped out of my reverie to yelp in surprise as the wolf was mere inches away. As he drew closer I glanced around looking for a way out.

"Inuyasha," I jumped up onto a branch above me causing the wolf in his trance like state to look around dazed at my disappearance. I did not wait to see what would happen next I quickly jumped from branch to branch with a futile hope that he would find Kagome before he found me. I heard him call my name once more but it had an emotion that made my blood run cold. I had never been so frightened of the wolf in my life as his angry howl broke the silence of the forest.

I found that I had ran to the village inwardly cursing that I had put my dear friends in danger and that if Kouga were to catch me now they would have to witness him claiming me. I refused to give in as another piercing howl reached my sensitive ears. He was closing in I needed to run much faster but my current pace was as fast as my legs would carry me. Kouga's legs were much faster than mine do to the shikon jewel shards wedged into to them. Almost out of the village, good, my friends are huddled over a campfire talking in hushed voices. Unfortunately they see me and Kagome's first reaction is "Inuyasha Osuwari!"

Not now, not when Kouga is closing in by the time the spell wears off he would surely be here. Damn wench, is now lecturing about running off without telling anyone. I let out a frustrated sigh as I hold back the tears that threaten to spill out of my eyes. Sensing Kouga entering the village I winced but then hoping he could not find me. I could hear him sniffing around in confusion. My scent is all over the village it must have thrown him off. I almost smirked at his predicament. I still might be able to make it out of the village safely. The spell wore off and I sent a glare in Kagome's direction before continuing my escape out of the village. I was beginning to grow tired and my intake of air was turning into gasps. Kouga was still in the village thankfully probably claiming Kagome as his own. I had to let out a sigh of relief stopping my running to a much slower pace. I was about seventy five miles from the village and the wolf surely would not catch up.

My nose picked up a hot springs so I laid to rest in its warm water moments after. My leg muscles ached and screamed in protest as I climbed out dripping wet. I dunked my clothes in hoping to wash my scent away for at least a little while. Wringing them as dry as I could I slipped them back on and continued walking as far away from the village as possible.

I had to stop to rest my aching feet and legs. I almost cried out as they clamped up and refused to move any farther. My eyelids grew heavy and I decided it wouldn't hurt to rest even if it was only a moment or two.

Without realizing it moments turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours I was still fast asleep. I was pulled out of my sleep by a blood curdling howl. Snapping open my eyelids my eyes darted around frantically spotting the wolf a few feet away. I could feel the color drain from my face. My arms tried to push my body up but my legs remained unmoving they hurt too much and I let out a cry as pain shot through them. Slumping against the tree I had laid on while sleeping I reached for my tetsaiga but was stopped by a clawed hand.

"Inuyasha," I averted my eyes trying not to look at the needy wolf. "Inuyasha," It came out soft and calm, I still kept my gaze away from the one who wanted to claim me. "Inuyasha," The gripped on my hand tightened as the name was ground through gnashed together teeth. I could smell his frustration and arousal grow as he tightened his hold on me. If he held any tighter my hand would probably break.

I sent a glare in his direction wanting him to leave me alone to go claim the wench. His anger suddenly disappeared as I continued to narrow my eyes at him. His right hand enclosed around my sword sparks flew from its sheath as he made contact with it. He didn't even flinch as he threw across the clearing into a tree. The wolf was smirking as I squirmed uncomfortable under his touch. His hands roamed across my cheek they felt slightly calloused from fighting and hunting in the wilderness. His left hand pushed my wrists above my silver hair somehow managing to hold both of them without losing his powerful grip on me.

It surprised me at how gentle it felt when he brushed his lips against mine. I had been told by other demons that to be claim is a painful process and I had expected the worse from this. I refused to responded to his gentle ministrations and I smelled his growing frustration once more. I refuse to let a male much less my rival get any pleasure from this. I sure as hell wasn't. His slid a cold hand down my hakama causing an involuntary gasp to rise out of me. I knew glaring at him would do nothing to cease him touching me but I did so no less. His smirk grew wider if that is even possible and he put more pressure against my lips, licking the bottom of my lip as if begging for entrance into my mouth.

His fingers brushed against my left nipple causing me to gasp once again and he had somehow managed to snake his slick tongue in through my slightly parted lips. My teeth nearly bit his tongue but his hand came out from my hakama to grab a hold of my chin immobilizing me. My groin was beginning to stir as he explored my mouth. I was disgusted in myself as I was suddenly responding to his touch and fighting for dominance as our tongues clashed against each other. His grip lessened but I took no notice as we both parted for much needed air. His mouth attached itself to my neck as he began licking and nipping the sensitive piece of flesh. His hands parted my hakama revealing my skinny feminine form. As he took my clothes off I hastily took his own, throwing them somewhere that I didn't really care. When I felt his tanned skin pressed against my skin pressed against my skin it felt as if I were on fire. I felt consumed by his flames as he began trailing kisses down my body leaving a few bite marks in his wake. He moved us off the tree and onto the ground without breaking contact with my skin.

I found myself mewling and panting for more my member straining to be touched. He began to tease touching everywhere but my growing erection. I was becoming furious with the wolf wanting relief that was not given. Kouga parted my legs and I wrapped them instinctively around his waist. I felt something prod my entrance and I took a sharp intake of breath. I knew what was to come and I began to grow nervous. The wolf just smiled looking down on me before connecting are lips together once more. A finger protruded my insides and I squirmed uncomfortably. It was an unpleasant feeling at first but as he moved it around I felt myself adjust to the feeling. He entered yet another finger and then another, each time the unpleasant feeling I would have would pass and would be replaced with a sense of pleasure. A whimper escaped my throat as he pulled out his digits but I was soon quieted as he began positioning his member at my stretched entrance.

My back arched in a position that in any other situation would have been called impossible as he slowly entered me. A sloppy kiss landed on my neck as his thrusted out. Then he pushed back in slowly. His repetitive movements grew faster and faster until it felt as if he wasn't thrusting out at all. As his pace quickened and his eyes rolled upwards I was calling out his name reaching out to grab a hold of his hair which had somehow broken free from his ponytail. He hit something inside that caused me to scream his name and to close my eyes tightly. He did over and over again and each time a strangled cry would rise out of me. I felt his hand grab my aching member and begin to pump it causing stars to explode in front of my eyes.

I felt release and it soiled my chest and stomach. Kouga let out a howl as his teeth grabbed onto my neck latching on as if for dear life. I saw stars again as I felt liquid rush through my insides some of it leaking out of my entrance onto the ground.

He pulled his teeth back licking the wound he had inflicted on me. As I laid there gasping for breath he pulled out of me kissing me on the forehead lightly before pulling me in to a strong embrace. I curled into him realizing that I was smiling after what he did. Why was I so happy it didn't make sense why would I be content knowing that my rival practically raped me? I could not sleep as I sorted through my confused state of mind Kouga on the other hand was sleeping with a light smile playing on his lips unaware of the problems rushing through like a river during a flood.

Awoken by the loss of warmth I sat up to find Kouga gone. I felt my heart drop down to my stomach. Somehow I knew this would happen. It had been a mistake and when Kouga woke up he was probably disgusted with himself and ran away. I felt tears brim my eyes as I curled up against a tree confused and alone.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" The wolf walked into the clearing with a dead boar strapped onto his back. The tears escaped from my eyes as I almost ran to Kouga to hug him. My stomach halted my movements. Why did I feel suddenly sick? I grabbed my stomach trying to ease the sudden nauseous feeling I sensed. I toppled over spilling vomit onto the ground next me, Kouga ran over rubbing my back soothingly. I wiped my mouth with a wrist realizing I was still naked. I glanced around for my Hakama finding it a few feet away. Kouga grabbed it as if sensing my embarrassment and helped my get dressed. "Inuyasha there is something very important I must tell you…" Kouga began to fidget as a blush spread across his cheeks. I waited for him to continue. "Inuyasha you're umm…pregnant."

Like a stone thrown into the air I fell to the ground in a faint a worried wolf hovering over me. So much for being alpha.

Keh, I finished my really long one shot weeee my first Inuyasha story with a pairing! Review please it is very much appreciated. I actually did this in first person I'm proud of myself! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
